Rica and Gilbert as Little Kids
A fanfiction where Gilbert and Rica met as kids a long time ago, but they don't really know that that happened. Written By: Lilly and Kayle ---- Rica kept to the side of the street, staying close to the buildings as her hair blew behind her. She had her hands in the pockets of her shorts, which were rather short due to being nearly three sizes too small, her fingers wrapped around several galleons. She had her eyes set out on the ground infront of her, a smile decorating her face and her eyes lit up as she looked at the recently fallen snow. Was she cold in the clothes she was wearing (or lack thereof)? Hell yes. But that was normal life for her, so she barely even thought about, even though she would feel the people giving her looks. Gilbert walked through the street next to Uncle Alber, this was perfectly normal for him as he chatted away in German to him as he usually did, swinging his father figure's arm to the rhythm of their walking, wrapped up in an FC Bayern hat, scarf, and hoodie identical to his uncle's. For a moment he wondered whether the girl without the hat and scarf and such like would be cold, but had been distracted by Uncle's incessant talking. Rica made a quick glance around her, hoping she would catch a glimpse of her mother or aunt with a man, so she could sneak back home with them. She sighed, turning back to look at her feet, but while she did so, she did something she never really liked doing: She made eye contact with the older boy and smiled at him. She them turned back to her feet, which was her original intent, and split her long hair into two groups, putting one on either side of her neck as if to warm it. She looked back at the boy for just a second, hoping he wasn't looking again. Gilbert offered a smile back, in peppy conversation with his uncle he pulled at the ends of his scarf and had to borrow his uncle's gloves. He felt a little strange having so many when someone else obviously needed it..."Bist du okay?" he asked uncertainly. Rica's eyes widened slightly and she backed away, something her aunt would hit her for. She nodded, rather hesitantly, "Ja, danke." Her eyes looked over him, making sure she wasn't just staring daggers into him, before looking back up at his eyes. His face would retain the smile. "Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen," he would reply, adjusting his hat so that his father was more prominently displayed at the front. Her eyes immediately darted towards the hat, "Muggle sport, aye?" She pointed towards the hat, even though she really could have pointed to anything. She grimaced for a moment as she began to get a headache from all of the clothing he was wearing that seemed to have the same exact thing on them. "Ja. Mein vater spielt für den FC Bayern." he replied with a smile, pointing to his father on the hat proudly, while his uncle grinned infectiously. In frustration, her eyebrows knit together for a mere second before returning to their original place. FC Bayern was a fußball thing, that much she knew, but it was more of the fact that a wizard might be playing a Muggle sport that frustrated her. "Ist er ein Muggle oder nein?" "Ja," he replied again, and his uncle was basically grinning down at him - this was when the rather embarrassing uncle said 'Mia San Meister!' She tilted her head back to look at the adult male, smiling for just a second out of politeness before looking back over at the older kid. "Das ist gut zu hören, ich denke?" A rush of cold then blew through the street, causing her to shiver. Category:MetroMara Category:NotAlwaysPerfect